La fleur du sacrifice
by LuNaLu94
Summary: Qui aurait pu penser que cueillir des fleurs entraînerait de telles conséquences? De la baston, de l'amitié et de l'amour, voilà ce qui vous attend dans ce two-shot! Rated T au cas où! Luffy x Nami
1. Chapter 1

_Hey mina! Voici le premier chapitre d'un petit LuNa en attendant mon prochain one-shot sur Fairy Tail! C'est également mon premier écrit sur One Piece, en espérant qu'il vous plaira! Comme toujours, laissez-moi votre avis et n'hésitez pas à me signaler d'éventuelles fautes ou autre qui vous dérangeraient!  
Bonne lecture!_

**La fleur du sacrifice**

_Chapitre 1_

Un spectacle déchirant s'offrait à elle, là, sous ses yeux larmoyant. Tout était arrivé si vite, si bêtement, comme toujours. Mais cette fois-ci, la belle navigatrice ne voyait pas d'échappatoire, aucune issue heureuse et son sourire… elle donnerait tout pour le revoir et non cette haine déformant son visage. Ça ne pouvait se terminer comme cela, l'équipage au chapeau de paille n'avait pas encore accompli ses rêves, il leur restait tant d'aventures à vivre. Nami poussa un énième cri désespéré, ne parvenant pas aux oreilles de ses compagnons. Ils étaient trop occupés à s'entre-tuer, car oui, c'était bien la scène à laquelle assistait la rousse, impuissante. Cette foutue sorcière.

Quelques heures plus tôt, le Thousand Sunny accostait sur une petite île verdoyante, à première vue déserte, histoire de se réapprovisionner en eau et en nourriture. Zoro, étant en plein entrainement, fut désigné avec Brook pour garder le bateau. Chopper et Robin étaient déjà partis pour faire une petite étude des lieux. Sanji devait se charger des vivres, fruits comme viande et poisson, tout ce qu'il trouvait pouvant être comestible. Franky se chargeait de remplir les tonneaux d'eau avec Usopp et Luffy avait déjà disparu en pleine nature. Nami, quant à elle, décida de faire un bref tour de l'île, histoire de la répertorier dans une de ses cartes. Après l'avoir parcourue de long en large, elle se posa au pied d'un arbre et commença à dessiner. Elle fut rapidement interrompue par des craquements provenant des branches sous lesquelles elle s'abritait du soleil. La tête de son capitaine apparut brusquement sous ses yeux, la faisant hurler et faisant partir son poing au quart de tour. Luffy, qui était suspendu par les pieds à l'arbre, s'écrasa brutalement au sol, une belle bosse au sommet de son crâne.

-crétin ! T'aurais pu me faire mourir de peur ! s'écria Nami.

-pardon !

-qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait sans ta charmante navigatrice ?

Le noiraud s'assit en tailleur et scruta de haut en bas le corps de la rouquine, ce qui eut pour effet d'empourprer violemment ses joues.

-qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? C'est… gênant, sermonna-t-elle.

-j'aurais plus pu faire grand-chose, ça c'est sûr ! sourit le capitaine.

Nami se figea. Se rendait-il seulement compte de l'état d'agitation dans lequel il la mettait ? Et cet air du parfait idiot innocent, elle l'aurait volontiers étranglé.

-regarde Nami la jolie fleur que j'ai trouvée ! Elle sent comme toi ! s'exclama le noiraud.

Il lui tendit une petite fleur violette, les pistils étant étrangement teintés de rouge. Elle se pencha sur la plante et une douce odeur de mandarine s'en échappait.

-en effet, où l'as-tu cueillie ? demanda-t-elle,

-devant une espèce de grotte bizarre.

-on pourrait en faire un bouquet !

Le garçon au chapeau de paille lui fit un immense sourire, entoura la taille de sa navigatrice avec un de ses bras et les propulsa dans les airs avec l'autre. Nami ne retint pas ses cris, n'appréciant toujours pas cette façon de voyager. De leur côté, Robin et Chopper avaient récolté une multitude de plantes de toutes sortes et se dirigeaient vers le bateau.

-dis Robin, tu ne trouves pas que cette fleur sent comme les mandariniers de Nami ? demanda le petit renne en pointant une petite fleur violette.

-tu as tout à fait raison docteur-san, je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir.

Sanji, quant à lui, avait des sacs chargés de fruits et il trainait la dépouille d'une immense bête derrière lui.

-c'est Luffy qui va être content ! Et ces magnifiques fruits, de quoi faire les meilleurs jus et desserts pour mes déesses ! se réjouit-il.

Il rencontra Franky et Usopp en chemin, qui faisaient rouler les tonneaux réapprovisionnés en eau. Ils arrivèrent tous en même temps au Sunny, où Zoro venait d'entamer sa sixième sieste journalière, bercé par une douce mélodie s'échappant du violon de Brook.

-où sont Nami chérie et notre baka capitaine ? demanda Sanji.

-aucun des deux ne sont revenus, répondit Brook.

-quoi ? Je suis sûr qu'il a fait du mal à ma douce Nami ! Il est tellement bête qu'il l'a peut-être blessée, ou laissé capturée par des sauvages cannibales !

-du calme Sanji-kun, Luffy ne laisserait jamais quoique ce soit arriver à notre chère navigatrice, sourit Robin.

-mais je lui ai cueilli des magnifiques petites fleurs qui sentent comme elle !

-nous aussi on en a trouvé ! s'écria Chopper.

-pas possible, les miennes sont uniques, exprès pour ma Nami chérie, rétorqua le cuisinier.

-ce sont effectivement les mêmes, constata Robin.

-on en a également vu près du coin d'eau, ajouta Franky.

-ça doit être une fleur locale, conclut l'archéologue.

Chacun reprit ensuite ses occupations habituelles, attendant patiemment que les deux retardataires reviennent.

-je pense qu'il y en a assez Luffy, lança Nami.

-sûre ?

-oui, je pourrais égayer ma chambre comme ça !

-on pourra en mettre dans la cuisine aussi, au lieu de l'odeur des clopes de Sanji, ça sentira Nami !

Cette dernière rougit une nouvelle fois. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les paroles de Luffy lui faisaient tant d'effet.

-bande de voleurs, gronda soudainement une voix en provenance de la grotte.

Les deux mugiwaras se retournèrent et aperçurent une silhouette se dessiner dans l'ombre. La navigatrice se réfugia instinctivement derrière son capitaine, redoutant ce qui allait se passer. Ce dernier restait parfaitement calme, impatient à l'idée d'avoir un peu d'action. Mais ce qu'il vit fit rapidement descendre son enthousiasme et rassura la rousse. Une petite vieille dame ratatinée sur elle-même avait fait surface. Ses cheveux grisonnants trainaient par terre, ses rides étaient profondes et lui donnaient l'air d'avoir 200 ans. Elle était simplement vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, les épaules recouvertes d'un châle mauve et elle s'appuyait sur un grand bâton cabossé. Nami se montra toute entière, sa peur s'étant instantanément évaporée.

-pourquoi tu nous traites de voleurs, mamie ? demanda Luffy.

-mamie ? Reste poli ! Je pourrais être ta mère, gamin ! Non seulement vous cueillez mes fleurs sans autorisation, mais en plus de cela, vous m'insultez !

-désolé grand-mère, on savait pas qu'elles t'appartenaient. Bon sans rancune, allez viens Nami.

-pas si vite ! Vous croyez pouvoir vous en sortir impunément ?

-mais on s'est excusé !

-je m'en fiche de vos excuses, ça ne me rendra pas mes fleurs !

-bah qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Qu'on les replante ?

-non, mais tu pourrais me donner la ravissante jeune femme qui est à tes côtés.

-moi ? Dans tes rêves, vieille folle ! s'indigna Nami.

-pourquoi tu veux ma navigatrice ? demanda Luffy.

-parce qu'elle a l'air importante à tes yeux, sacrifie-la. De plus, elle est elle-même une magnifique fleur, elle remplacera celles que vous avez cueillies.

-hein ? Je suis pas une plante moi ! s'énerva la rousse.

-tu me l'as donne et on en reparle plus, trancha la vieille.

-il est hors de question que je te laisse Nami, déclara Luffy.

-alors subis-en les conséquences.

La vieille fut soudainement entourée d'une aura noire et se mit à flotter dans les airs. Elle pointa son bâton sur les deux compagnons et un éclair en jaillit, évité de justesse par Luffy.

-c'est qu'elle vise bien la vieille, constata-t-il.

Il s'empara du poignet de Nami et se mit à courir.

-accroche-toi bien à moi, déclara-t-il.

La rousse s'exécuta, puis Luffy étendit ses bras, s'accrocha à deux arbres et se propulsa dans les airs.

-vous ne m'échapperez pas, je vois tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette forêt ! s'écria la vieille.

Le duo atterrit violemment sur le rivage, mais étrangement, Nami n'avait rien. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que son capitaine s'était placé de façon à amortir sa chute.

-rien de cassé ? demanda-t-il.

-non, merci Luffy.

Il lui fit un immense sourire, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se souciait autant de sa navigatrice. Ils rejoignirent les autres après quelques minutes de marche.

-il faut lever l'ancre, tout de suite, ordonna le capitaine.

-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Usopp.

-apparemment, on a énervé une mamie en cueillant ses fleurs. Elle voulait Nami en dédommagement, mais il en était hors de question, alors la vieille est devenue folle et elle a tenté de nous tuer, expliqua-t-il.

-des fleurs ? Nous aussi on en a cueillies ! paniqua Chopper.

Nami lança un coup d'œil au bouquet et c'était bien les mêmes fleurs.

-et vous étiez plusieurs en plus ! Bande de voyous ! s'exclama une voix, provenant de la poche de chemise de Sanji.

Ce dernier sursauta et balança les fleurs qui s'y trouvaient par terre. La vieille apparut à cet endroit, comme éclosant du sol dans un tourbillon de pétales violets. Elle fusilla tout l'équipage du regard et se mit à tirer dans tous les sens. Zoro repoussait les attaques avec deux de ses sabres, protégeant également Robin, Usopp s'était réfugié derrière des caisses suivit de près par Chopper, Sanji esquivait habilement sautant d'une jambe à l'autre, Brook paniquait en courant dans tous les sens, Franky n'était nullement affecté par ces drôles d'éclairs et Luffy s'était jeté sur Nami, lui servant ainsi de bouclier.

-c'est que vous êtes coriaces, grommela la vieille.

Elle cessa son assaut, pointa son bâton sur Luffy, qui se fit instantanément éjecté à l'autre bout du bateau. La vieille s'empara alors de Nami.

-relâche ma Nami chérie vieille peau ! s'écria Sanji.

-tente quoi que ce soit, et la rouquine se retrouve six pieds sous terre.

Cette annonce refroidit l'équipage, ne voulant pas mettre leur amie en danger.

-rends-moi ma navigatrice, gronda Luffy.

-en quel honneur ? Vous vous êtes bien permis de prendre mes fleurs !

-je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé, faut pas faire toute une histoire pour de stupides plantes !

La vieille tiqua, foudroyant le noiraud du regard.

-très bien, tu veux récupérer ta donzelle ? Donne-t-en à cœur joie ! ricana la sorcière.

Elle tendit sa main vers Nami et souffla dans sa direction une sorte de poudre dorée. La navigatrice l'aspira à plein poumon et soudainement, l'étincelle animant son regard noisette s'éteignit, laissant place au vide. La vieille la relâcha et prit de l'altitude dans un rire machiavélique.

-Nami… ça va ? demanda Luffy.

La jeune fille ne réagissait pas, et quand Usopp posa une main sur son épaule, elle lui agrippa fermement le bras et l'envoya hors du bateau.

-qu'est-ce qui te prends ? s'écria Luffy.

-elle doit être… sous l'effet d'une drogue, diagnostiqua Chopper.

-cette mamie… fulmina Luffy.

Nami assembla son climat tact et déclencha un cyclone qui expédia tout le monde en dehors du bateau. Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de se relever, qu'elle créa un nuage menaçant au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-Thunderbolt…

-Nami, fais pas ça ! s'écria Luffy.

-Tempo.

La foudre s'abattit sur l'équipage, carbonisant tous les membres, sauf Luffy qui était immunisé. Il entendit un rire derrière son dos et ses poings se serrèrent. Il étira son bras, déterminé à mettre KO cette vieille folle.

-Gomu Gomu no…

Il se retourna et lança son attaque.

-Pistol !

Son poing s'élança en direction de la vieille, dont le rire redoubla. Le corps de sa navigatrice se mit subitement sur sa route, surpris par cette apparition, il réussit de justesse à dévier son attaque. Cette sorcière utilisait sa nakama en guise de bouclier, ce qui attisait puissamment sa rage. Il fallait qu'il la prenne de vitesse, elle n'aurait ainsi pas le temps de se servir de Nami.

-gear second !

Il disparut du champ de vision de la grand-mère, qui se mit instantanément sur ses gardes.

-Gomu Gomu no…

-je te tiens.

-Jet Bazooka !

Mais la vieille avait deviné que l'attaque viendrait du haut et avait déjà subtilisé son corps par celui de la rouquine. Cette fois, Luffy n'eut pas le temps de réaliser quoique ce soit et ses deux bras s'écrasèrent de plein fouet dans le ventre de sa navigatrice.

-Nami ! s'écria Luffy.

Du sang jaillit de la bouche de la jeune fille, qui se précipitait à toute allure vers le sol, mais elle fut rattrapée de justesse par Sanji.

-tu me parais bien puissant, que dirais-tu de décimer tout ton équipage ? murmura la vieille à l'oreille de Luffy.

Il n'avait même pas sentit sa présence et avant qu'il ne puisse décharger sa colère, il se reçut un nuage de la même poussière dorée dans la figure. La vieille sourit diaboliquement et les effets furent immédiats, le jeune capitaine fonça sur Sanji.

-Gomu Gomu no Jet Stamp ! s'écria-t-il.

Sanji s'était recroquevillé sur Nami, prêt à encaisser le coup, n'ayant pas la possibilité de riposter. Mais rien de se produisit, il entendit un entrechoquement métallique. Il releva la tête et vit Zoro ayant paré l'attaque à l'aide de deux de ses sabres.

-bah alors love-cook, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda ce dernier.

-la ferme le marimo ! Je voulais pas blesser Nami chérie plus que ce qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

-mh… oi Luffy, reprends-toi espèce d'idiot !

-Gomu Gomu no…

-il n'a pas l'air de t'écouter, sourit dédaigneusement Sanji.

-tais-toi et vas mettre la rouquine en sécurité.

Après un petit grognement, le cuistot s'exécuta et déposa Nami, toujours inconsciente, derrière un rocher.

-Chopper, prends soin de Nami chérie ! s'exclama le blond.

-compris !

Le petit renne se précipita sur la navigatrice et prit forme humaine, histoire de pouvoir pleinement la protéger. Zoro et Luffy étaient plongés dans un combat acharné, ne réussissant pas à atteindre l'autre.

-c'est que c'est ennuyeux, les autres ne sont que des spectateurs, soupira la vieille.

Elle se tourna vers Sanji qui allait prêter main forte à Zoro.

-on dirait bien que vous êtes un trio de bagarreur ! Et si tu t'occupais plutôt de tes autres camarades, ils vont s'endormir sinon, sourit-elle.

Elle pulvérisa Sanji avec sa poudre et ce dernier se stoppa net dans sa course, se tournant vers ses amis. Il se jeta sur Franky, qui ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait.

-eh le cuistot ! Tu te trompes d'ennemi là ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Franky-kun fais attention ! Cette sorcière l'a empoisonné, comme les autres ! s'écria Brook.

-je suis désolé Sanji, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! Strong Right !

Le blond esquiva, enflamma sa jambe et se rua sur Franky avec une Diable Jambe Premier Haché qu'il se reçu de plein fouet, le propulsant contre la roche d'une falaise. En voyant que le cuisinier se dirigeait vers lui, Usopp se mit à paniquer et lui expédia des dizaines de billes explosives, sans grand succès.

-merde… Firebird Star ! s'écria le sniper.

Un magnifique oiseau de feu s'échappa de son kabuto et engloutit Sanji dans ses flammes. Manque de chance, le blond dissipa le feu à l'aide de ses jambes en tournant sur lui-même et asséna un grand coup à Usopp qui le sonna.

-Usopp ! s'écria Chopper en quittant son poste.

-enfoiré de cuistot, marmonna Zoro.

-Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling Gun ! s'exclama Luffy.

Le bretteur tenta d'esquiver la pluie de poings qui s'abattait sur lui, mais le gear second de son capitaine le prit de vitesse et il se reçut plusieurs coups. Il s'écrasa au sol, crachant son sang mais se relevant rapidement.

-je suis désolé Luffy, mais tu commences vraiment à me chauffer, Kyutoryu… Ashura.

Zoro se retrouva derrière Luffy, attendant que son attaque fasse effet. Soudainement, du sang jaillit du corps du capitaine qui s'écroula au sol, inconscient.

-merde… tu vas me le payer vieille peau, gronda le sabreur.

-c'est décidément un combat fort intéressant ! ricana cette dernière.

Elle projeta à nouveau sa poudre sur Zoro, qui n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter.

-maintenant, tranche tes compagnons, sourit-elle.

Zoro se tourna vers Robin.

-fine lame, reprends-toi, lança-t-elle.

Mais le bretteur se précipitait déjà sur elle, prêt à la découper. La belle archéologue se mit en position de défense, prête à utiliser son fruit du démon, mais Brook s'interposa.

-Robin-san, va aider Chopper-san, je m'occupe de lui, lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et s'apercevant que Sanji allait frapper Chopper, elle fit apparaître ses bras de parte et d'autre du corps du cuisinier.

-Seis Fleur, Clutch.

La colonne vertébrale de Sanji craqua, le faisant tomber à terre. Mais Robin n'avait pas mis toute sa puissance, ne voulant pas faire trop de mal à son ami. Le cuisinier se releva, la prenant pour cible, mais il fut rapidement arrêter par Franky.

-Coup de Vent ! s'exclama-t-il.

Sanji fut propulsé dans les airs, s'écrasant violemment contre la falaise. Pendant ce temps, Brook peinait à faire face à Zoro. Les deux épéistes faisaient s'entrechoquer leurs lames, mais Zoro était plus fort.

-Santuryo Oni Giri, lança-t-il.

Brook, après quelques secondes de résistance, tomba au sol, ne pouvant plus bouger.

-la fin est proche, sourit la vieille.

Zoro fonça sur Franky, ainsi que Sanji qui s'était extirpé de la roche et ils l'attaquèrent de plein fouet, Franky s'écroula sous leurs coups dévastateurs.

-Franky ! sanglota Chopper.

Nami reprit peu à peu connaissance, sentant son corps engourdi, avant qu'une violente douleur ne s'empare de son ventre. Elle avait retrouvé ses esprits et ne comprenait pas la situation, plus particulièrement ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Zoro et Sanji étaient sur le point de se jeter sur Chopper. La navigatrice réagit au quart de tour, récupéra son climat tact et s'empressa de créer un nuage au-dessus de la tête des deux hommes.

-Thunderbolt Tempo ! s'écria-t-elle.

La foudre s'abattit violemment sur ses amis, sous le regard désemparé du petit renne.

-Chopper, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la rousse.

-Nami, tu es revenue à toi ! C'est horrible, cette vieille contrôle Luffy, Sanji et Zoro et les fait se battre contre nous !

-quoi ?!

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur conversation que Sanji et Zoro s'étaient relevés, le regard meurtrier.

-Once Fleurs Slam.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à terre, coincé sous les bras de Robin.

-mettez-vous à l'abri ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-mais Robin ! protesta Nami.

Elles se firent interrompre par Sanji qui s'était dégagé. Il attaqua de plein fouet l'archéologue, qui fut propulsée jusqu'à heurter violemment le sol.

-Sanji-kun… a frappé Robin, balbutia Nami.

-je te l'ai dit, ils ne sont pas dans leur état normal, on a aucune chance ! s'exclama Chopper.

Il se changea en sa forme Walk Point et prit la rousse sur son dos, se mettant à courir le plus vite possible. Mais Zoro se mit en travers de leur chemin, ce qui obligea le renne à retourner sur ses pas, mais Sanji se trouvait déjà derrière eux.

-je vais te protéger Nami !

-Chopper tu n'es pas seul !

-Rumble Arm Point.

-Cyclone Tempo !

Chopper s'élança sur Zoro et Sanji s'envola sous la puissante bourrasque de Nami.

-Kukotei Cross !

Chopper percuta brutalement le torse du bretteur avec ses deux sabots, lui laissant une vive marque en forme de croix. Zoro cracha une gerbe de sang, mais se reprit rapidement.

-Ushi Bari.

Chopper n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et se fit trancher par les trois sabres du bretteur, le faisant tomber au sol.

-Chopper ! s'écria Nami.

-Collier Shoot !

La navigatrice se retourna brusquement en direction de Sanji, s'apprêtant à recevoir son coup, mais il fut stoppé par une attaque d'Usopp.

-tu vas me payer pour tout à l'heure, personne n'a le droit d'attaquer le grand capitaine Usopp ! Hissatsu Himawari Boshi !

Sanji se reçut les cinq billes explosives de plein fouet, faisant sourire triomphalement le canonnier.

-Usopp derrière toi ! s'écria Nami.

-Oni Giri, lança froidement Zoro.

Usopp n'eut pas le temps de réaliser, qu'une vive douleur s'empara de son corps, le rendant lourd, il avait atteint ses limites. Il s'écrasa au sol, crachant du sang sous les yeux impuissant de Nami. Puis Sanji et Zoro se tournèrent vers elle, elle sentit sa dernière heure sonner. Franky, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Brook étaient à terre, soit inconscient, soit immobilisé par la douleur. Sanji leva une jambe, Zoro un sabre et ils les abaissèrent dans un même mouvement. La rouquine ferma les yeux, attendant la mort.

-Nami !

Cette voix, elle rouvrit les yeux et chercha désespérément son capitaine. Elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et avant que Sanji et Zoro ne puisse l'atteindre, elle avait disparu dans les airs.

-Luffy ! Mais Chopper m'a dit… commença-t-elle.

-toi non plus t'es plus sous son contrôle, faut croire que tomber dans les vapes ça nous réveille !

Il lui fit un grand sourire, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de la navigatrice.

-je suis vraiment désolé Nami, c'est de ma faute si tu es blessée, reprit-il.

-quoi ?

-la vieille s'est servie de toi comme bouclier et tu as reçu une de mes attaques en plein l'estomac, j'espère que tu ne souffres pas trop.

-euh… non ça va, comparé à d'autre je ne suis pas à plaindre.

Le capitaine semblait soulagé. Il posa Nami à l'écart, sachant pertinemment que les deux autres les avaient suivis.

-je m'occupe de Zoro et Sanji, toi reste à l'abri, ordonna-t-il.

-mais Luffy…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer, qu'il s'élança vers ses deux nakamas. Mais il avait déjà beaucoup donné, entre son gear second et les blessures de son combat contre Zoro, Luffy avait du mal à garder le rythme face à son bretteur et son cuisinier, qui paraissaient insensible à la douleur. Nami resserra son étreinte sur son bâton climatique et sentit la colère lui monter au nez. Elle chercha du regard la mamie qui avait provoqué tout ça et une fois repérée, elle se jeta sur elle.

-Thunder Charge, Swing Arm ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle pointa sa baguette chargée d'électricité en direction de sa cible, prête à lui asséner un coup foudroyant, mais la vieille l'avait vue venir et l'attaque de Nami se solda par un échec.

-tu croyais vraiment m'avoir avec ça ? ricana-t-elle.

-arrête ton emprise sur Sanji et Zoro ! C'est ridicule de s'emporter autant pour quelques fleurs cueillies !

-tais-toi petite sotte, tu ne connais sûrement pas le sens du mot "sacrifice".

La rousse contempla son adversaire, se demandant sérieusement s'il ne lui manquait pas une case. Mais le visage de la vieille abordait un air grave et sombre.

-je sais ce que ça signifie, je n'ai pas hésité à le faire pour mes amis, répondit Nami.

-ne me fais pas rire. Ces fleurs sont le produit des sacrifices qui ont été fait sur cette île, d'où leur importance.

-je ne comprends pas.

-cette île est la terre des sacrifices. Beaucoup de gens se sont donné la mort en espérant sauver une personne qui leur était chère. Ces fleurs éclosent de leur sang, marquant ainsi leur geste et veillant à la réalisation de leur vœu. Les cueillir est un sacrilège et le responsable se doit d'être sévèrement puni, vous ne méritez que la mort.

Le sang de Nami se glaça, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle soit embarquée dans des histoires loufoques comme celle-ci ?

-si nous te rendons toutes les fleurs, y aurait-il moyen de s'en sortir vivant ? demanda-t-elle.

-ce serait trop facile, en tant que gardienne, je me dois de tous vous tuer !

Sa voix étouffait une hystérie naissante, ce qui fit directement réagir Nami, préparant une nouvelle attaque.

-Thunderbolt…

-tes efforts sont inutiles.

La vieille se volatilisa près de chacun des membres de l'équipage et leur souffla une nouvelle dose de poudre dorée au visage. La rousse se précipita vers elle, tentant de l'empêcher de continuer en lui administrant plusieurs coup avec son climat tact, mais la vieille les esquivait tous.

-Luffy, fais attention ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Ce dernier tourna la tête dans sa direction, baissant ainsi sa garde et se recevant le pied de Sanji en plein visage, ce qui le propulsa plusieurs mètres plus loin. La gardienne apparut au-dessus de lui et l'aspergea de poudre, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le reste de l'équipage qui était jusqu'à présent à terre, se releva, se regroupant tous autour de Luffy, Zoro et Sanji. Ils se mirent tous en position de combat et chargèrent dans le tas. Nami s'écroula à genoux, paralysée par l'horrible scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La haine déformait leurs visages, leurs yeux étaient obscurcis par la soif de sang et la violence de leurs coups n'était en aucun cas retenue.

-les amis… marmonna Nami.

Les poings de Luffy fusaient, assommant toutes les personnes sur son passage, Zoro tranchait toutes les chairs qui s'offraient à lui, faisant gicler leur sang. Sanji tournoyait sur lui-même, se déplaçant dans un ouragan de violents coups de pied. Usopp tirait sur tout ce qui bougeait, ainsi que Franky, variant ses attaques. Chopper chargeait droit devant lui sous sa forme Horn Point. Robin tordait de sang froid les corps qui se retrouvaient piégés entre ses bras et Brook entaillaient tous ceux qu'il trouvait sur son chemin. La pauvre navigatrice serrait ses poings jusqu'à s'enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau, y laissant des marques sanglantes, tellement sa rage et son désespoir se faisaient grands.

_La suite au prochain épisode! Avez-vous aimé?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me voilà avec la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews! (Je m'adresse surtout à ceux à qui je ne peux pas répondre via MP ^^)_

_Chapitre 2_

_La pauvre navigatrice serrait ses poings jusqu'à s'enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau, y laissant des marques sanglantes, tellement sa rage et son désespoir se faisaient grands._

-arrêtez ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle bondit sur ses deux jambes, préparant un énorme nuage noir au-dessus des têtes de ses nakamas.

-on dirait que je n'aurais même pas besoin de l'ensorceler pour qu'elle se joigne à la tuerie, sourit la vieille.

Une larme roula le long de la joue de Nami, mais elle l'essuya d'un revers de main, refusant de se laisser abattre.

-Thunderbolt Tempo !

La pluie d'éclairs foudroya violemment ses amis, mais aucun ne posa genou à terre, s'étant seulement figés le temps que l'attaque les transperce.

-c'est pas possible, souffla la rouquine.

Zoro tourna la tête vers elle, lui lançant un regard des plus menaçants et sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se protéger, Nami sentit deux lames glacée lui entailler le ventre. Une gerbe de sang gicla des plaies, ainsi que de la bouche de la navigatrice, avant qu'elle ne tombe lourdement sur le sol. Sa vue se troubla légèrement, la douleur se faisait vive, mais elle refusait d'abandonner maintenant. Elle prit appui sur son climat tact et tenta de se mettre debout, sous le regard agacé de la vieille.

-tu es trop faible ! lui cracha-t-elle.

Nami ignora ses paroles, se trainant difficilement vers le champ de bataille, déterminée à faire cesser ces combats. Elle préparait des bulles d'air chaud et d'air froid, mais avant d'avoir pu lancer son attaque, elle se fit violemment empaler aux cornes de Chopper, avant d'être propulsée derrière un rocher. Son corps était lourd et douloureux et ne semblait plus vouloir bouger. Plusieurs de ses nakamas tombèrent devant ses yeux, à commencer par Chopper, se faisant achever par un coup de Sanji, suivit par Usopp, brisé par Robin, puis de Brook, tombant sous les coups du gear second de Luffy. Même le cuisinier finit par succomber aux lames de Zoro et aux tirs du cyborg et s'écroula à terre. Nami hurlait de toutes ses forces, pour qu'ils arrêtent, mais personne ne faisait attention à elle, personne ne semblait ne serait-ce que l'entendre.

-arrête ça sale sorcière, ils vont finir par s'entretuer pour de bon, sanglota-t-elle.

-serais-tu prête à me donner ta vie ?

Nami ouvrit grand les yeux, observant les quatre derniers membres de l'équipage s'affronter, puis son regard se posa sur ceux qui étaient déjà à terre.

-oui, répondit-elle.

Un sourire mauvais naquit aux coins des lèvres de la gardienne et elle pointa son bâton dans sa direction. La rousse fut soulevée mystérieusement dans les airs et transportée sur le champ de bataille.

-qu'est-ce que… bégaya-t-elle.

-meurt pour tes amis, déclara la vieille.

-gear…

Nami tourna la tête en direction de Luffy et vit avec effroi qu'il se mordait le pouce.

-Luffy… souffla-t-elle.

-third, termina-t-il.

Après avoir prit une grande inspiration, il souffla dans son pouce transmettant l'air accumulé dans son bras droit qui devint énorme, de quoi la raser ainsi que Robin, Zoro et Franky.

-Gomu Gomu no…

-Luffy je t'en prie arrête !

-Giga Pistol.

Son immense poing s'abattit sur eux, épargnant Nami de justesse, se trouvant juste en dehors de la zone d'impact. Cette dernière regarda horrifié le poing de son capitaine se relever, laissant giser le corps de l'archéologue, du bretteur et du charpentier dans le cratère laissé par son attaque. Luffy devint soudainement tout petit, dû à l'effet secondaire de son gear third.

-on dirait bien que cela se joue entre toi et ton capitaine ! Si tu tiens à les sauver, laisse-le t'achever, scanda la gardienne.

Nami lança un dernier coup d'œil à ses nakamas, puis se sépara de son climat tact, faisant maintenant face à Luffy, qui avait reprit sa taille normale. Il a déjà trop repoussé ses limites en utilisant autant ses gears, son corps risque de céder avant que… pensa la navigatrice.

-tu me jures qu'après ça, ils pourront retourner sains et saufs voguer sur les océans ? demanda Nami.

-si c'est ton plus grand souhait avant de mourir, alors oui.

La rouquine soutint le regard sombre de son capitaine. Le problème, c'est que malgré la situation, son plus grand souhait était de pouvoir avouer à Luffy ses sentiments.

-Luffy, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important, commença-t-elle.

Ce dernier restait tête basse, son regard à présent dissimulé sous l'ombre de ses cheveux.

-qu'est-ce que tu attends, tue-la ! s'emporta la vieille.

Mais il ne bougea pas d'un cil.

-j'ai des sentiments pour toi, Monkey D. Luffy ! continua Nami.

-ça ne changera rien à ton destin ! s'écria la vieille.

-peut-être, mais maintenant je peux partir la conscience tranquille.

Nami, qui jusque-là était restée à genoux, se releva péniblement, se dressant fièrement devant son capitaine, non sans lui sourire. Luffy s'approcha d'elle, étirant son poing en arrière, sans relever les yeux vers sa navigatrice. La vieille, qui abordait désormais un sourire de démente, trépignait d'impatience à l'idée d'avoir de nouvelles fleurs, et comme elles seraient belles !

-Gomu Gomu no…

Nami ne tremblait pas, son sourire imperturbable collé au visage, non elle n'avait pas peur. Elle regrettait seulement de ne pas pouvoir aider Luffy à accomplir son rêve en le guidant plus loin et de quitter si tôt sa nouvelle famille.

-Pistol.

Le poing de Luffy fendit l'air, supprimant à une vitesse fulgurante la distance qui le séparait de sa cible. La jeune navigatrice se contenta de fermer les yeux.

-désolée de couler maintenant, murmura-t-elle.

Mais à défaut de se recevoir un violent coup dans le visage, Nami sentit un bras réconfortant enlacer ses épaules, la plaquant précipitamment contre un torse finement musclé. Pourtant elle n'avait pas rêvé, l'attaque de Luffy avait bien fait mouche. Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux et aperçut le corps inerte de la vieille face contre terre.

-je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ça, lui souffla une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Luffy…

-je ne te laisserai jamais couler, tu entends ?

La rousse s'agrippa au corps de son capitaine, laissant ses larmes glisser silencieusement le long de son visage poussiéreux. Le deuxième bras de Luffy vint lui encercler la taille, resserrant ainsi son étreinte. Avait-il entendu son aveu ? Après tout, peu importe. L'essentiel était que ce cauchemar venait finalement de prendre fin. De retour sur le Thousand Sunny, l'équipage au chapeau de paille récupérait doucement de ses blessures. Après que Nami leur ait expliqué tout ce qu'il s'était passé, hormis son acte courageux, les membres ne revinrent pas sur leurs combats, enfin presque.

-alors même en étant sous emprise tu n'es pas capable de me battre sourcil en vrille, ricana Zoro.

-qu'est-ce que t'as dit Marimo ? Je te défonce quand tu veux !

-et pourquoi pas ici et maintenant ?

-ça suffit ! Vous n'êtes en état de vous battre, vos blessures pourraient de rouvrir ! gronda Chopper.

-au fait docteur-san, où est notre cher capitaine ? demanda Robin.

-toujours à l'infirmerie, ses blessures mêlées à ce que son corps a dû endurer à cause de ses gears l'ont pas mal affaibli, il ne doit pas quitter le lit.

Un léger sourire naquit au coin des lèvres d'une certaine navigatrice.

-tu devrais peut-être aller lui tenir compagnie, il doit se sentir seul notre cher capitaine, lui sourit malicieusement Robin.

-de quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? J'ai pas envie de me coltiner un Luffy se plaignant d'avoir faim et de ne pas pouvoir sortir du lit ! protesta vivement la rousse.

-pourtant Nami, si tu pouvais justement veiller à ce qu'il ne bouge pas de son lit ce serait bien. Le connaissant, il ne supportera pas longtemps le fait de rester allongé, mais c'est vital pour lui.

-pff… c'est bien parce que c'est toi mon petit Chopper.

La rouquine se précipita à l'infirmerie, sans demander son reste.

-c'est moi où elle avait l'air… pressée ? demanda Usopp.

-en tout cas, ça n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire plus que ça, yohoho ! s'exclama Brook.

Le sourire de Robin ne fit que s'élargir, pendant que le reste de l'équipage retourna gentiment à ses occupations. Nami entra doucement dans le repaire du petit renne, ses yeux se posant directement sur le corps bandé allongé sur le lit. Luffy semblait dormir profondément, n'ayant pas réagit à l'intrusion de sa navigatrice. Cette dernière prit une chaise et s'installa à ses côtés, sans le lâcher du regard. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment il était revenu à lui à cet instant fatidique. En tout cas, elle était soulagée que cette histoire soit terminée, elle n'aurait pas supporté un instant de plus cet effroyable spectacle sanglant.

-Luffy… pourquoi je me sens si bien à tes côtés ? Quelle est cette douce chaleur au creux de mon ventre ? murmura la rousse.

Elle glissa distraitement sa main dans celle de son capitaine, ses joues se colorant légèrement de rouge. Le soleil entamant sa descente, teintait l'eau d'un orange strié d'or, rendant lourdes les paupières de la navigatrice, qui s'assoupit, la tête reposant sur le ventre du noiraud. La chaleur émanant de la main de ce dernier l'apaisait, et bien que sombrant doucement dans le monde des songes, elle crut sentir cette étreinte se resserrer. Malgré la fatigue, son sommeil restait léger et fut rapidement troublé par une légère pression sur sa tête. Une main taquine courait dans ses cheveux, laissant quelques mèches lui tomber devant le visage. Elle ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et fut instantanément transpercée par les pupilles profondes de Luffy. Elle allait se redresser, sentant la gêne s'emparer de ses joues, mais le noiraud lui fit un sourire qu'elle voyait pour la première fois, un sourire tendre, qui la paralysa.

-désolé, je voulais pas te réveiller, dit-il doucement.

-ce… ça ne fait rien.

-c'est gentil d'être venue me rendre visite, je commençais à m'ennuyer !

Prenant conscience que leurs mains étaient toujours unies et qu'elle se faisait tendrement caresser les cheveux, Nami s'éloigna précipitamment de son capitaine, qui se mit à rire.

-je peux savoir pourquoi tu te marres ? s'indigna la rousse.

-t'es mignonne quand t'es embarrassée.

-je… tais-toi baka !

-Nami, j'ai mal.

-quoi ? Attends je vais appeler Chopper !

Elle bondit sur ses jambes, mais Luffy la retint par le poignet.

-Chopper ne pourra pas m'aider, lança-t-il.

-comment ça, c'est absurde !

-y a que toi qui peux m'aider, s'il te plait Nami !

La rouquine hésita, ne comprenant pas comment elle pourrait être plus efficace que le médecin de bord.

-d'accord, finit-elle par céder.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille étira son visage en un large sourire et s'assit sur son lit, faisant signe à sa navigatrice de se poser à ses côtés, ce qu'elle fit.

-alors, que dois-je faire ? demanda-t-elle.

-juste fermer les yeux.

-quoi ?

Mais le regard insistant de son capitaine la dissuada d'insister plus et elle s'exécuta. Son cœur commençait étrangement à palpiter, menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine. Puis elle sentit un souffle chaud parcourir son visage.

-ne triche pas hein, ordonna Luffy.

Elle se contenta de fermer plus fort ses yeux et de hocher la tête. Luffy se pencha un peu plus sur elle et scella leurs lèvres, pour la plus grande surprise de la jeune fille. Il pinça doucement sa lèvre inférieure avant de commencer à la mordiller, ce qu'elle apprécia énormément. Voyant qu'il ne se faisait pas repousser, Luffy décida d'aller plus loin. Il fit glisser sensuellement sa langue sur les lèvres de sa navigatrice, lui réclamant l'accès. Cette dernière entrouvrit la bouche, laissant ainsi le loisir à la langue joueuse du noiraud d'entamer une visite approfondie des lieux. Les deux consœurs se cherchèrent, se caressèrent, s'entrelacèrent, pour finir par ne plus se délier, valsant ainsi ensemble, provoquant quelques gémissement étouffés de la part de leurs propriétaires. Nami n'avait plus aucune notion de ce qui l'entourait, elle était dans un autre monde, un monde contrôlé par Luffy. Les mains de ce dernier glissaient sur son corps, achevant de lui faire perdre pied. Il l'invita ensuite à se mettre à califourchon sur lui, qui se tenait en tailleur, rapprochant ainsi leurs corps avide de sensation, sans pour autant rompre le baiser. Les mains de Nami s'égarèrent dans la chevelure ébène de son capitaine, pendant que celui-ci exerçait une légère pression derrière la tête de la rousse, pour approfondir encore plus leur baiser, si cela était possible. Ils finirent par se séparer, frôlant l'asphyxie, et Luffy enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Nami, l'embrassant avidement.

-Luffy… soupira-t-elle.

-excuse-moi.

La rouquine baissa la tête vers lui, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'excusait.

-ton odeur n'est pas comparable à celle d'une plante. La prochaine fois que je trouverais une fleur qui me fait penser à toi, je te promets de ne me contenter que de toi, parce que rien ne peut être mieux que ton vrai parfum, susurra-t-il.

Le cœur de Nami loupa un battement. Depuis quand Luffy parlait si bien ?

-est-ce que… ta douleur est passée ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-pas sûr… il faudrait peut-être un rappel, juste au cas où.

Il lui fit son fameux grand sourire et Nami ne se fit pas prier pour lui administrer une deuxième dose du traitement et joignit leurs lèvres.

-Nami, on dirait qu'Usopp a incendié mon bas ventre et que les autres y font la fête, déclara le noiraud.

-oui moi aussi.

Ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Les mots leur échappaient peut-être, mais les sentiments étaient bien là et ça leur suffisait, le cœur parlait de lui-même.

-aaah ! Nami chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les bras de notre goinfre de capitaine ?! s'écria le cuisinier ayant brutalement fait irruption dans l'infirmerie.

-on t'avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas venir les déranger Sanji ! s'exclama Usopp.

-t'es vraiment pathétique boucle d'or, soupira Zoro.

-répète un peu tronche de gazon ?

-Luffy ! Tu ne devais pas quitter ton lit ! sermonna Chopper.

-mais je l'ai pas quitté ! protesta le noiraud.

-ah oui c'est vrai… mais reste allongé !

-que diriez-vous de les laisser tranquille, ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide et Nami me semble être une parfaite infirmière, sourit Robin.

-yohoho, n'oublie pas de me dire de quelle couleur sont ses sous-vêtements, capitaine-san ! jubila Brook.

-je propose de suivre la super idée de Robin et de décamper avant que la rouquine ne sorte de ses gonds ! intervint Franky.

En voyant la veine battante sur le front de la navigatrice, les autres ne se firent pas prier et se ruèrent en dehors de la pièce, laissant le couple avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-tu veux bien rester auprès de moi ? demanda Luffy.

-bien sûr.

La rousse s'apprêtait à descendre du lit pour reprendre place sur sa chaise, mais Luffy ne semblait pas de cet avis.

-auprès de moi signifie dans mes bras, sourit-il.

Il s'allongea, entrainant sa navigatrice dans son élan et l'enlaça de ses deux bras, la callant ainsi contre son torse. Nami ne put s'empêcher de rougir et se blottit un peu plus contre son capitaine, se laissant bercer par leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson.

**THE END**

_Vos avis? ^^_


End file.
